


Entitled

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Sine Qua Non [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Taylor tries to enjoy the last of summer before going back to Annapolis, she meets Samantha Kincaid, who doesn't take "no" for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nihil Durat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94078) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> All original characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> For updates and info follow @circumstance_ff on Twitter!

It was definitely the oldest, most beaten up car in the row when Taylor pulled in, but beyond noticing, she didn't worry about it. She pulled her duffle bag off of the seat beside her and headed up the steps to the porch. She didn't bother knocking. The door was open and she let herself in. "Hey, Octopus!" It was a ridiculous nickname, earned their first summer together when Todd fell into a pool and looked more awkward than his namesake, and she loved teasing him with it. "I hope you've left one of those rooms clean for me. I'm not spending the week cleaning up after you fuckwits." She could hear them thumping around upstairs and she turned the corner to find the staircase to join them. And then she stopped in her tracks. The woman leaning against the counter wasn't a midshipman and Taylor blushed. She couldn't help it.

Taylor didn't have a clue who the woman was, but she looked like she had just stepped out of the pages of a high end fashion magazine, shorts covering legs that were the perfect length, perfect blue and white stripes stretching across her breasts, and features that were just distinctive enough to be memorable. Even the way the beer bottle hung from her fingers made Taylor immediately feel inadequate.

"You must be Taylor." Samantha didn't move, and she didn't really try to hide the fact that she was looking the blonde over with careless interest. The boys had told her that she wouldn't be alone, and they really hadn't a clue as to how much that had piqued her interest. But Sam didn't offer anything else in that moment. She simply took a long pull of her beer.

"Uh, yeah." Taylor shifted the bag on her shoulder and held out a hand. "Taylor Hamilton."

For a moment, Samantha merely looked at Taylor's hand. Long fingers with nails that were not well manicured, but there was a certain charm there. She took it, offering a firm shake. Her father had always taught her to shake firmly...just like one of the boys, even though he had higher hopes for her than any of her brothers. "Samantha Kincaid," she said, eyes going to Taylor's and holding her gaze.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor shifted and tried to find something in the house that seemed familiar. She wasn't successful. "Well, I'm just going to, uh, take this upstairs." She tugged on the strap of her bag and headed toward the stairs, just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Sam watched her go, sharp eyes trained on Taylor until she disappeared. She'd heard Todd come into the room from outside, but she merely stepped away as he tried to put his hand on her waist. "Pretty girl," she murmured, certainly not for his benefit.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/tumblr/)


	2. Want

Samantha wasn't sure what Todd and the others were doing in the canoe, but she could hear their shouts carrying across the water of the lake. Any moment now, she expected to hear the splash of the damned thing tipping over, but she didn't open her eyes underneath her sunglasses. It was noon, and the day was already too hot. Sweat glistened on her oiled skin, pale even though it was sunkissed from the days before. Still, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie in her bikini for too much longer that afternoon.

Taylor yelped and laughed as she fell into the water. It only took her a second to resurface, the water was shallow so close to the shore, and only came halfway up her chest. "Some sailors you guys are." She shook her head as she wrung the water from her hair. She had spent the summer sailing, and though there was a small catamaran tied up at the edge of the beach, on the other side of the dock, they hadn't made it past the canoe yet. She unselfconsciously stripped her shirt off, leaving just a bikini top and threadbare shorts as she started walking toward the shore.

At the sound of Taylor's voice, Samantha opened her eyes. She knew the blonde wouldn't be able to see her watching through the dark lenses of her glasses, so she watched unabashedly, only stirring as Taylor approached.

She stretched, knowing full well that it would catch Taylor's eyes. She rolled to her side, quite enjoying what she was getting to see, but her face betrayed none of that. She was quite adept at staying aloof...or appearing so. "You should take me sailing," she said lazily, ignoring the pointless question.

"I should?" The way Samantha thought didn't make any sense to Taylor. She tried not to look at Sam as she stretched, unsuccessfully staring at her feet. She didn't like that she couldn't see Sam's eyes, that she had no idea what her agenda was.

"Todd offered this morning, but..." Sam shook her head as she rolled onto her stomach. She flipped her glasses up and perched them on the top of her head, looking up to Taylor then without seeming as if she was looking up at her. "I'd rather go with someone with...experience." Never mind that she had experience of her own.

Taylor scrunched her nose up. "The wind isn't right. It won't change until the sun starts to set. Not that I'm saying yes." She grabbed an abandoned towel and started drying off. "Todd's got experience. It isn't like he'd get you stuck out there or anything."

As she licked her lips, Sam got to her feet. She took a step closer to Taylor as she pushed her glasses back down. "I don't want to go with Todd," she replied, a note of finality in her voice.

Something about Sam's tone made Taylor breath catch in her throat, and when she got it back, she found herself agreeing without really thinking about it. "Okay, yeah, sure." She shrugged. "We can go out after dinner." That would give her time to get used to the idea.

"I'll meet you at the dock," Sam said as she picked up her things and headed back to the house. She tossed a glance over her shoulder, catching Taylor watching her. And as she turned back, one of the corners of her lips quirked up into a smirk. She did like getting what she wanted.

"Yeah..." Taylor watched Sam walk off, feeling weird about the whole thing.


	3. Night Sailing

Taylor walked down to the dock alone, still not at ease with the idea of taking Sam sailing. They had all eaten together, so she didn't know why the other woman wouldn't just walk down with her, but then very little Sam did made sense to her. She started preparing the catamaran, noticing for the first time just how small it really was. She hoped Sam wasn't expecting anything too adventurous.

A few minutes later, Sam followed in Taylor's footsteps. When she got to the dock, she simply leaned against the railing and watched Taylor in her work, making out what she could in the half darkness and moonlight. She waited, wondering how long it would take Taylor to notice her.

Taylor's feet crunched against the rocky sand and as she finished checking everything, she looked up to find Sam, only to be startled when she actually found her. Sam was looking down at her from the dock, and Taylor just shook her head, trying to calm down. "You're going to have to get your ankles wet," she nodded toward the bow of the ship, hoping Sam would catch her meaning.

"I don't mind." Sam gingerly took off her shoes and waded into the water. She handed them to Taylor without a second thought, knowing that would put her more off balance, and once that was done, she began to push, climbing up before the water got too deep.

Taylor fumbled with Sam's shoes before she tossed them onto the boat and started pushing. She was in the water up to her thighs before she jumped up to join Sam and set the sail. "You know, this would probably be more fun in the morning, when you can see."

The silence was something Sam appreciated and she let it hang, not answering Taylor's questions for a few more moments. Finally, she turned to her. "I can see everything I need to see," she said, voice quiet but pointed.

The unspoken message in Sam's voice made Taylor blush. She knew what Sam was hinting at, even if she wasn't interested. "I don't know what you're talking about." She steered out into the open water and tried to ignore Sam.

"Don't you?" Sam asked, voice quiet against the sounds of the water, of the night. Taylor's face was dark, silhouetted in the moonlight, but Sam continued to stare at her nonetheless. They were forced to sit so close that she could feel the heat of Taylor's skin.

"No." Taylor set her jaw and focused on the rigging, though there really wasn't much she needed to do now.

Chuckling softly, Sam ran the tips of her fingers down Taylor's jaw, feeling the heat from the slightly sunburned skin. She took the blonde's chin and gently turned her face until their eyes met. It could have been anyone--Todd, one of the other boys--but Sam's bright eyes were so focused, only on her.

Taylor flinched and tried to pull away, though there really wasn't anywhere for her to go. "What are you doing?" was what she asked, but what are you thinking was what she meant.

"Shh," Sam said, but even in the simplicity of the sound, it was a demand. She continued to hold Taylor's chin as she leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss was soft, and it was hardly Sam's first. But she enjoyed it as much all the same.

The force of the desire that the simple kiss inspired shocked Taylor and before she realized it, she was returning the kiss with a force she didn't know she possessed. Kissing high school boys wasn't like that. She slid closer.

Even more than getting what she wanted, Samantha enjoyed being right, and she found herself smiling into the kiss as Taylor moved closer. Here, in the dark, Taylor couldn't demur because of the usual cares, and Sam knew that very well.

Taylor pushed her fingers into Sam's hair even as she pulled away from her lips. "Fuck." She was breathing heavily and her mind was spinning. "This is not good..." She muttered to herself. "This is so not good."

"Isn't it?" Samantha wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist, not letting her pull away. She smiled, almost catlike as she water made the moonlight ripple over their bodies.

"No. It isn't." But she wasn't really trying to pull away. There wasn't anywhere for her to go. She dropped her hand from Sam's hair though and reached for a line. Maybe they should head back in. That would be the smart thing to do.

"Don't do that." Sam whispered. She caught Taylor's wrist and pushed it above her head as she gently pushed her onto her back. Sam's movements were firm, insistent. She wasn't going to be put off.

She meant to push Sam away. She really did. She was stronger than Sam and it would be easy to just push her into the lake, which would certainly ruin the moment, but she didn't. Her nerves were still humming from the kiss and somehow that overrode her better judgment. "We shouldn't. This is... I can't." She could feel the boat swaying with their movement and she felt completely off balance.

"Of course you can." They were so close that Sam's lips brushed Taylor's as she spoke. She moved her body on top of Taylor, drawing in a sharp breath to feel the blonde's smooth, muscular body underneath her.

Taylor whimpered at the touch, at the way Sam felt lying on top of her. "No..." She whispered even as she pressed up against Sam, trying to find something that she couldn't name. She wrapped her free arm around Sam's waist, intending to pull her up, but somehow she ended up pulling her closer, clinging to her.

Sam could have laughed in her delight, but she kept it to herself, her lips twitching in an effort not to smirk. Initially, she thought Taylor might have done this before, that she might have been playing coy. But the reality of the situation was so much more interesting, and Sam wasted no time in pushing her free hand underneath Taylor's shirt, pushing her bikini top aside to touch her breast. She was aware that even in the dark, in the middle of the lake, they might not have much time alone to spare.

"Oh," Taylor moaned quietly at the feel of Sam's hand against her nipple. It was already hard and ridiculously sensitive. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Her stomach was quivering and she felt unaccountably nervous. She closed her eyes and reached for Sam, pulling her down for a kiss, anything to give her something else to think about.

And at that, Sam decided there would be time later for more, to take her time. She rolled Taylor's nipples between her fingers before tweaking it roughly. But she didn't linger. She pressed her hand underneath Taylor's shorts, kissing down her jaw and to her soft neck, nipping it as she pressed her fingers to Taylor's clit. The blonde was already wet, wanting despite her own protests, and Sam smiled against her skin.

"God," Taylor whimpered again, bucking up against Sam's hand. She clutched at Sam, writhing at the feeling. Her breaths were coming more rapidly and there was an uncomfortable tension building in her stomach.

"Yes," Sam murmured against Taylor's neck. She circled her clit slowly, simply enjoying the way Taylor was reacting. When she let go of the blonde's wrist, she trailed her fingers down Taylor's neck, stopping to feel her pulse under her fingertips. And Samantha felt her own breath quicken at that.

It took next to nothing to push Taylor into her climax and she cried out as she came, the sound echoing out across the lake. And then suddenly it was over and she was trying to catch her breath, shivering as the breeze cooled the sweat on her skin.

That was when Samantha caught her in a kiss, slow, lazy as if she were simply assuring what she had already laid claim to. The boat was drifting, but she did not let Taylor up, did not let her out of the half embrace. She fingered the light summer scarf around her neck--wondering. But that could wait too.

Taylor shivered and finally shifted away. "We should go back in." She tried to sit up, nervous again, not sure what Sam might expect from her now. She licked her lips. "The guys can't know that this happened. They just can't." They wouldn't understand. They would think it was a betrayal or something.

"Why would they need to?" Samantha spoke softly, but it was almost as if she were chastising Taylor for stating the obvious. She didn't really care what anyone thought, but half the fun was the secret. It made the waiting so much more enjoyable.

Taylor blushed. "And it can't happen again." She didn't look at Sam, focusing instead on turning the ship and heading back in. There was no way it could happen again.

"Mmm, can't it?" Sam ran her fingers through Taylor's hair firmly, expectantly before pulling her into a kiss. "Pity." Though, she had no intentions of letting Taylor go that easily.

Taylor shivered and looked down. If Sam tried it again, she didn't know that she would be any more capable of resisting her and that scared her.

"We're getting close to the shore," Sam said, lips brushing Taylor's earlobe.

Taylor nearly jumped out her skin at the touch. "God, Sam, stop that." She tried to glare, but it wasn't as effective in the low light. She rocked forward at the hull hit the sand and she scrambled into the water, trying to get away from Sam more than anything.

Leaning back onto her elbow, Sam watched, simply let Taylor pull her in and moor the boat. And she stayed there for moments afterward, simply staring at the blonde, a smirk on her face.

As soon as the boat was secure, Taylor started walking up the beach, not bothering to look back at Sam. She just wanted to get away.


	4. Moonlit

The window was open, and a slight breeze rustled the tired curtains. Samantha quietly crossed her arms from her perch against the desk, and she blinked in the half darkness. A shaft of fading moonlight fell across the bed, illuminating Taylor's shoulders and back. She was beautiful, Sam thought, but it was clear how she tried to hide that. It was probably a way to survive. Sam had those as well. She watched openly, knowing that if Taylor didn't wake up, there might always be another opportunity the next day or the day after that. But here in the dark, they were alone while the rest of the house slept.

Taylor didn't know what woke her, an odd sound, a shift in the air currents, or possibly the temperature in the room going up a degree or two, but she had to bite her tongue not to yelp when she rolled over and found Sam staring at her. "What are you doing?" she whispered furiously, fully awake as soon as realized that she wasn't alone.

At that, Sam pushed off of the desk and crossed to the bed, her smirk briefly visible as she crossed through the path of the moonlight. She put her fingers to her lips without making a sound as she bent. There was always the chance that Taylor would scream or worse that she would take some sort of action. But Sam was right to have been confident in knowing Taylor wouldn't as soon as she realized who was there. She made it a point to always be right. And when their lips met, she was still smirking.

Taylor let the kiss linger, then abruptly pulled away. "You should leave. I told you, I'm not doing this again." She sat up in the bed, trying to put some distance between herself and Sam. The other women unsettled her even more now, now that Taylor knew what she wanted.

"Of course you did," Sam whispered. It was what Taylor had to say, but Sam was under no obligation to believe it. And she didn't because it wasn't true. Even if Taylor never did another thing with her, she would with someone else. But Sam was determined that she would be the first, now that she was sure of that much. And she had been taught to follow through. She slid closer to Taylor and wrapped her arms around her, pressing against her. The slip Sam was sleeping in was thin, and she knew Taylor would feel her already taut nipples.

Taylor's breath caught in her throat and she didn't put as much effort into pushing Sam away as she could have. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Taylor was so confused. They were sleeping in a house full of young, handsome, rich men. Why the hell was Sam fixated on her?

Sam pulled away just slightly, enough to look into Taylor's eyes. She stroked her fingers gently through the blonde's tangled hair and rubbed her thumb over her cheek before speaking. "What do you want, Taylor?" she asked, each word pointed even though her voice was soft.

"I want you to leave me alone." Taylor said it without thinking, but Sam's hands in her hair, on her face felt so good that she couldn't meet Sam's eyes. She should have left. She should have driven home and spent the rest of her vacation there, even if the guys wouldn't have understood and she couldn't have explained.

"Truly?" Samantha continued to stroke Taylor's cheek. But she didn't wait for an answer. Taylor's actions, her hesitation was all that she needed, and she leaned in for another kiss, this one with more force. Taylor had, after all, left her wanting.

Taylor whimpered under the force of the kiss, suddenly clinging to Sam, trying to keep her close without pulling her closer. "I don't know." She was so uncertain, so scared, and Sam wasn't really doing anything to help the situation. "I shouldn't want this." But she did. She wanted it almost desperately.

Whether or not she should or shouldn't want it was immaterial to Sam. She'd known from the moment she laid eyes on Taylor what she wanted, and she wasn't one to wait around. And Taylor shiver, her desperate clinging only made Sam all the wetter. She kissed down her jaw to her neck, and there she tasted Taylor's skin, salty from sleep. She moaned against the softness, the beat of Taylor's pulse as she ran her hands gingerly over Taylor's breasts.

"Please..." Taylor didn't even know what she was asking for, if was for Sam to continue or for her to stop. Her hands were wrapped in Sam's slip, as if moving them, touching Sam, might somehow lead to something terrible. Her knuckles were turning white with the force of her grip, with the effort not to let go.

"Mmm, I gave you what you wanted earlier," Samantha whispered, lips brushing against the sensitive skin underneath Taylor's ear. She rolled Taylor's nipples between her fingers, the fabric of Taylor's shirt a barrier to the already light touch.

Taylor blushed at the memory, wishing it wasn't so close, wishing that she had time to come to terms with it. "I wanted you to leave me alone. You're the one who wanted to go sailing." She shivered as Sam kept touching her nipples and they somehow got harder. She didn't realize that she was leaning into the touch or that she was balling up even more of Sam's slip in her hands, slowly dragging her forward.

"Mmhm..." Sam kept her touches light as she ran a hand down Taylor's stomach before teasing her lightly through her panties. She was determined to make Taylor give her what she wanted, and she knew the blonde would.

The back of Taylor's knuckles finally bumped up against Sam's stomach, and Tayor started at the sudden contact. She instinctively let go, then immediately pressed her hand against the same spot. "Haven't you gotten what you want?"

Samantha licked her lips as they twitched, but she did not smile. She peered at Taylor, wondering how much longer she would stay so deliciously naive. She pressed her fingers to the side of Taylor's neck, feeling the soft skin there with a firm touch. "Do you think I have?"

"I..." Taylor flinched away from the hand on her neck. "I don't know. I don't know what you want." She couldn't focus. Everything was spinning and Sam skin was so hot that it was burning her hand.

"Yes, you do," Sam whispered, nipping at her ear. "Close your eyes, Taylor." Sam stroked her over her panties, feeling her heat, how wet she already was. She continued to tease, making sure Taylor knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted until she acted.

Taylor whimpered and did as she was told, closing her eyes and blindly reaching for Sam. "I don't..."

"Yes. You do." Sam's breath was hot against Taylor's ear, and her whisper more insistent, more commanding. She pulled her hand away, simply hovering there, waiting.

Taylor opened her eyes again, feeling Sam on top of her. She didn't know what she was doing but it couldn't be that hard to figure out. And she was done making excuses. She would never get anywhere if she spent her whole life scared and saying that she didn't know how to do things. She pushed her hands under Sam's slip and pulled it up, unceremoniously tugging it off of her. "Is that was you want?" There was a spark in her eyes now.

The corner of Sam's lips twitched up into a smirk, and as an answer, she bent to kiss Taylor firmly. It was certainly getting there, and the look in Taylor's eyes, the glimpse she caught in the waning moonlight excited her more than anything.

Taylor flipped them over and straddled Sam. She wasn't going to let Sam think that she was completely inept. Just because she had never had sex with a woman didn't mean that she was virgin and it didn't mean that she had never masturbated. She took a moment to really look at Sam, to acknowledge just how beautiful she was, though she didn't say anything. Sam didn't need the ego boost.

A small gasp escaped Sam's lips, but she was pleased with the surprise. She pressed her hips up into Taylor's and kept her gaze trained on the blonde as if to continue to challenge her.

Taylor pushed away everything telling her that this was a bad idea, that it would only lead to something disastrous and focused on the woman underneath her. Her skin was so smooth, and Taylor ran her hands up Sam's stomach and over her breasts, taking her time and getting to know the differences. She rolled Sam's nipples between her fingers and leaned down to suck one into her mouth, lapping her tongue against it while she held it in place with her teeth.

"Yes," Sam breathed. She arched back, lengthening her neck. And once again, she began to run her fingers through Taylor's hair and then down her muscular arms. she was really too pretty to waste on the military, and Sam could imagine her with softer curves and less of a chip on her shoulder.

The blonde smirked around Sam's nipple, biting down harder as she scraped her nails over Sam's ribs. She had something to prove now, and she didn't like failing at anything.

This was exactly what Sam had been hoping to draw out. She moaned quietly under the touch and allowed herself to squirm, if only to encourage Taylor to continue. But each movement was muted, controlled.

Taylor slid down Sam's body in order to push a hand between Sam's legs. The wetness she found there made her moan. There was something about it that just felt right. And Samantha shivered again, arching to encourage the touch. Taylor kept touching Sam, feeling for her clit and smiling in triumph when she found it. She started rubbing Sam's clit, trying to work out just how to touch Sam, what would feel the best. She experimentally pushed the fingers of her other hand into Sam, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

Sam's fingers tightened around Taylor's shoulders and she moaned, still soft, still aware of where they were. She pulled the blonde down into a kiss, triumphant even though Taylor's touch was clumsy. That would change, she was very sure.

Taylor returned the kiss, still trying to touch Sam through it, though only sort of successfully. Rather than stopping, she pulled away from the kiss. "Stop distracting me."

"Was I?" Sam murmured. She wanted to laugh at the look of obstinate concentration on Taylor's face. Instead, she let her hands fall back and she settled into the sheets, allowing Taylor her moment.

"Yes." Taylor glared and pushed her fingers harder into Sam. She kept rubbing her clit, trying to make her come, just as Sam had done to her earlier.

"Mmm," Sam murmured, twisting her fingers leisurely in the sheets. She let the feeling build, knowing that Taylor might get frustrated if she waited too long. But she was enjoying simply watching Taylor feel, watching her push too much to come for another few moments. But when she did, she kept her eyes open and trained on the blonde.

Taylor let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding as she watched Sam come. "God," it rushed out from between her lips and she kissed Sam as hard as she could, wanting to hang on to the moment.

Samantha took a moment to catch her breath before blinking up at Taylor as her vision focused again. She ran her fingers through Taylor's hair before sitting up and pulling on her slip. "Goodnight, Taylor," she murmured as she got out of bed.

Taylor was too stunned to say anything as Sam left her room, just sitting in the middle of the bed dumbfounded. She blinked. That was... that wasn't how this was supposed to go, was it? Her nipples were still hard and she could feel the wetness between her legs. She pursed her lips and climbed back into bed, into the warm spot that Sam had just left. She could still smell the traces of Sam's perfume and it made her skin tingle. There was only one way she was going to get any sleep that night. She buried her nose in the pillow and shoved her hand under the boxers she slept in.


	5. Morning

Taylor rolled over slowly, the smell that in the past few days she had already come to associate with Sam lingering between her sheets. She slowly inhaled, arms wrapped around the extra pillow and she tried to fend off any lingering sense of disappointment. She knew why Sam couldn't stay, but a part of her wished that things were different. Still, there would be other stolen moments.

She forced herself out of bed and down stairs. Someone was making breakfast, and she was glad that it wasn't her. The guys were sitting around the kitchen island as she came down the stairs and Todd was pulling bacon out of a frying pan. Sam was the only person missing.

"Sam not up yet?" Taylor tried to keep a quiver of worry from her voice, as if she were simply asking about a curiosity.

Todd handed Taylor a plate full of bacon and eggs. "Nah. She had to head home. She left way earlier."

Taylor's stomach dropped and for a long moment, she couldn't breathe. It felt like she had been gutted, but she automatically took the plate and started eating. "Oh. That's, uh, too bad." She blinked away the sudden tears.

"Yeah, sorry your backup's gone." Todd smiled his too charming smile and slapped her on the shoulder. She rocked forward and focused on her eggs.

"Guess so." Taylor tried to force a smile. It wasn't as if she was in love with Sam or anything. There was no way it could have lasted, not with them having to go back to school in two days and Sam going back to wherever home was. Still, Taylor had thought that Sam would say something rather than just disappearing. Maybe she had done something wrong. Maybe Sam had just gotten sick of her. Taylor was pretty sure that she would never know.


End file.
